A common type of Field Effect Transistors (FET) is a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), which may be fabricated using silicon. A FET may also be fabricated using germanium or a compound semiconductor such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) or gallium nitride (GaN). FET devices fabricated from compound semiconductors such as GaAs make very good switches and signal amplification devices for rf and microwave applications. Among these devices are switches and large-signal (or power) amplifier circuits. Some advantages of compound semiconductor FET switches over silicon MOSFET switches include high blocking (off-state) resistance, low on-state resistance (RDs (on)), fast switching speed, high current density, low temperature coefficient, high junction temperature and, for GaN devices, high breakdown voltage. Unfortunately, compound semiconductor FET switches and power FETs are also more expensive to manufacture than silicon MOSFETs due to the larger size of the FETs necessary to handle power, smaller wafers and higher fabrication expenses. Merely decreasing the size of compound semiconductors by scaling down the device may not decrease costs.